Truffles
REDRICT Papa Murphy's Truffles is Mung Daal's bossy and mean spirited wife. She is voiced by Tara Strong Personalty Truffles is often hotheaded and a sore loser. In some episodes, she shows to be mean and frightening. When she plays Majhong, she becomes "Majhongasaur". She refuses to see her own faults and blames everyone else. In a lighter side, she is very insecure about her weight (The Flibber-Flabber Diet). Because of this fault she usually does whatever someone tells her to do when they compliment her as seen when Reuben does it in Rat Sandwich. In The Elemelons,Chowder even thought that she was scary. Truffles is very competitive and more of a man than Mung. It's been proven in Grubble Gum that if someone brings gum in the building and not share it with her, that person would get killed (Evidenced by screaming and ripping a book). Though she is stern her love for Mung & pride in his cooking always shines through as in "The Big Hat Biddies" where she defends Mung & his cooking. Appearance Truffles is a short, pudgy pixie sprite with small wings, purple hair, green dress, huge glasses, and a mushroom hat. In (Mung on The Rocks), it was revealed she was much more gorgeous in her early adult years. Relationships Although Truffles is shown being very cold toward everyone she actually likes them. She deeply cares for Mung which is seen when Mung forgets their anniversary and she is deeply hurt and disappointed. She also seems to care for Shnitzel when she aids in the "rescue" of Shnitzel in Shnitzel Quits. In the same episode she offers a shiatsu massage to get Shnitzel back. Even though Truffles threatens to beat or kill Chowder on a daily basis, she seems to have a deep affection for Chowder, she has even treated him like her own son and worries about him, as seen in Apprentice Appreciation Day. Reason After seeing Mung in his dice cycle (in the time when Mung and Truffles were about Chowder's age), she just said that she's going to marry Mung. Than the girl next to her asked why. Quotes "Look at me, Mung Daal! I am cute. To be this cute, I need my cutie sleep!" - The Elemelons-First Season "If someone has brought gum into the building...and not shared it with me...thick book in half" Grubble Gum-First Season "I rest my case"-Grubble Gum-First Season. "Now break! (People crack and break) Yes, yes very funny. I hate this show."Big Ball-third season. "So my little fish-stick don't make me come into this kitchen for whatever reason. Or I'll rip your head off."(Mung,"I love you, too?")The Big Hat Biddies Trivia *According to Mung, he's "about 578 or 579", meaning that Truffles and Mung got married while Mung was about 128 or 129 (Since it was their 450th anniversary, the difference between his supposed age and 450 comes out to around those numbers). *In "The Chain Recipe" it is shown that truffles has a tail. Category:Characters